Karma
by IamAGreekLeaf
Summary: Eles destruíram a sua vida por puro medo, e agora ela daria a eles um motivo real para temê-la. Tudo que vai um dia volta... E o karma sempre foi bom em estragar as coisas. Continuação de "Full Circle".
1. Chapter 1

**KARMA**

**Capítulo 1**

Se havia uma coisa da qual Kaylee mais detestava era ser tratada como criança. E, neste momento, era isto o que estava acontecendo. Monroe a carregava sobre um ombro como se ela fosse um saco de batatas, ignorando os protestos e gritos que a jovem dava. Kaylee até lutaria com o recém-nascido, mas parecia que a sua tentativa de salvar Jacob havia drenado toda a sua energia. Os socos que ela dava nas costas do vampiro não surtiam efeito e a descarga de adrenalina de mais cedo tinha esvaído, deixando para trás apenas a exaustão.

Sua cabeça latejava, assim como os seus ferimentos não cicatrizados. Sua mente rodava em um turbilhão que no fim concentrava-se em apenas uma pergunta: será que Jake estava bem? Com um grito frustado, deu mais um soco nas costas de Monroe e isto pareceu ser a gota d'água para o rapaz. Em um gesto brusco Kaylee foi tirada do ombro do jovem e arremessada contra o grosso tronco de uma árvore, fazendo o ar de seus pulmões ser expelido violentamente por causa do impacto.

- Você quer parar? - vociferou o vampiro e a garota apenas estreitou os olhos na direção dele e soltou um resmungo entre os dentes.

- Não. - rebateu presunçosa, ignorando os músculos dos seus braços que protestaram sob o aperto das mãos gélidas de Monroe. - Enquanto você continuar a me levar_ contra a minha vontade_ eu continuarei a te perturbar. - Jackson exalou longamente e afrouxou os seus dedos em torno dos braços da garota, mas não a soltou.

- Por que você está fazendo isto? Eu não quero lhe fazer mal.

- Poderia me enganar, eu poderia até acreditar, mas os meus músculos doloridos por causa dos seus golpes tendem a me contradizer. - soltou venenosa e viu com prazer uma expressão culpada passar como um flash sobre o rosto do recém-nascido.

- Kaylee... Você não entende. - tentou argumentar com a garota, mas foi bruscamente cortado por ela.

- O que eu não entendo? Que você agora é um maldito sangue-suga obcecado pela minha pessoa? Quando estava vivo eu tentei não lhe dar esperanças Monroe, mas parece que a ideia não entrou na sua cabeça brilhante. Agora que está morto, creio que não importa mais, então serei bem clara: _não estou interessada em você_! - vociferou com o rosto contorcido pela fúria. Sabia que não era uma boa ideia contrariar um recém-nascido, eles eram instáveis e movidos pelo instinto e Monroe durante todo o embate variava de uma personalidade calma para um psicótica em questão de segundos.

E não deu outra. Mal a dispensa saiu da boa de Kaylee, o rapaz franziu o lábio superior, deixando à mostra caninos afiados, e seus olhos vermelhos escureceram perigosamente.

- Qual o problema? Não sou o monstro certo para você? - rosnou entre dentes e Kaylee piscou aturdida, não entendendo onde ele queria chegar. - Sebastian me contou o que o seu adorado _Jacob_ – praticamente cuspiu o nome como se o mesmo deixasse um gosto ruim em sua boca. - é.

- Não. - a garota rosnou de volta. - Você não é o _homem_ certo para mim. - provocou e viu estrelas estourarem em frente aos seus olhos quando com uma sacudida Monroe a pressionou mais contra o tronco da árvore e fez a sua cabeça chocar dolorosamente contra a mesma.

- Quando eu terminar com você... Serei o homem perfeito. - rebateu, a pegando com força pelos braços e a jogando novamente sobre o ombro. A jovem sentiu o mundo rodar a sua volta e náusea apoderar-se de seu corpo. Seu organismo fraco não estava conseguindo compensar os danos recentes causados pelo tratamento brusco de Monroe e pela primeira vez na vida ela sentia que iria passar mal.

- Me coloca no chão. - ameaçou sem muita convicção enquanto a paisagem a sua volta passava como um borrão diante de seus olhos, piorando a sua vertigem. Por minutos que pareceram horas ela esteve bem perto de colocar o seu almoço para fora, até que tudo finalmente parou de rodar quando ao chegarem em uma clareira, onde havia uma enorme casa de campo entre as árvores, Monroe finalmente a pôs no chão.

Kaylee cambaleou ao sentir os seus pés tocarem a terra firme e o vampiro em um gesto rápido a amparou antes que os seus joelhos fracos cedessem sob o peso de seu corpo.

- Você está bem? - os olhos rubis do rapaz possuíam um brilho de preocupação e a garota soltou um ruído de escárnio.

- Agora você se importa com a minha pessoa. Que comovente, me dê uns minutos para chorar. - estapeou as mãos dele, o forçando a soltá-la.

- Me desculpe se eu fui rude com você... Não foi a minha inten...

- Cale a boca! Apenas... Cale a boca. Não quero ouvir as suas desculpas esfarrapadas. Afinal, não se pode confiar nas palavras de um vampiro. - acusou e o humor suave de Monroe desfez-se prontamente para retornar a personalidade arisca.

- Não confia em vampiros e mesmo assim vive sob o mesmo teto com um clã inteiro.

- É diferente.

- Em quê?

- Devo a minha vida a eles. Os Cullen são a minha família agora e com certeza vão desmembrar você quando nos encontrarem.

- E você vai deixar? - Monroe afastou-se dela em um passo e Kaylee suspirou aliviada. A proximidade dele a deixava nervosa, fora o cheiro intenso de éter que piorava o seu enjoo. Se estivesse certa, apresentava um quadro de concussão neste exato momento.

- Como?

- Vai deixar eles me desmembrarem? É isto o que você quer? - o tom de voz dele ficou distante, melancólico.

- Na verdade eu queria que você continuasse a ser o Monroe de sempre. Mas prefiro vê-lo queimando em pedaços do que virar um assassino à sangue frio.

- Não sou assassino. - defendeu-se e Kaylee estreitou os olhos na direção dele.

- Não? E como andou se alimentando desde que se transformou?

- Animais... Como os seus adorados Cullen. - pronunciou o nome como se este também deixasse um gosto ruim na boca.

- Isto porque está isolado da civilização. - Kaylee rodou os olhos pela clareira e a casa no meio das árvores. - Mas por quanto tempo conseguirá resistir ao sangue humano?

- Estou aqui e você está aqui e ainda não te ataquei. - brincou e recebeu um olhar contrariado das íris amêndoas da garota.

- Depende do que você define como: _atacar_.

- Não te mordi.

- Mas ameaçou.

- Só um pouquinho. - deu de ombros, divertido.

- De deixe ir Monroe e talvez você sobreviva a este encontro intacto. - pediu em um tom casado e em um piscar de olhos o recém-nascido estava na sua frente novamente, as pontas dos dedos gélidos tocando o seu rosto e fazendo um calafrio descer por todo o seu corpo.

- Kaylee... Tente entender, eu não quero lhe fazer mal, só quero que você compreenda os meus sentimentos. Eu amo você. - declarou o rapaz e a jovem ofegou. Em outros tempos talvez ficasse lisonjeada diante do fato de um homem tão belo estar apaixonada por ela, mas para ela não era o bastante. Monroe não era o bastante e ao lembrar-se de Jacob caído e ferido, como sempre imaginou nas simulações que fizera com Jasper, ao vê-lo contorcer-se sob o seu toque enquanto o curava, ao sentir os lábios dele contra os seus, percebeu que sempre havia sido ele, de um modo ou de outro jamais haveria espaço para outra pessoa em sua vida que não fosse Jacob Black.

Era uma descoberta chocante e ao mesmo tempo aliviante. Seu melhor amigo havia se tornado o homem por qual se apaixonara e bastou apenas um beijo para perceber isto. A proximidade, a possessividade, o desagrado em relação a Bella, as brigas causadas por ciúmes, a atração que sempre esteve lá mas muito bem escondida sob camadas de negação. As frases de duplo sentido dos Cullen em relação a interação entre Jacob e ela. E agora havia Monroe se declarando e Kaylee percebendo que não era bem este ser sobrenatural que ela queria na sua frente recitando palavras de devoção para ela.

- Eu sinto muito Monroe. - respondeu em um longo suspiro e os dedos frios comprimiram-se contra a pele de seu rosto, gesto este que com certeza deixaria marcas mais tarde em suas bochechas.

- Não, não sente. Você não sente nada por mim! Por quê? - Kaylee soltou um longo suspiro e comprimiu os lábios em uma linha fina.

- Porque não se pode forçar sentimentos sobre uma pessoa. - rebateu convicta e piscou quando a realização a dominou. - Não se pode forçar sentimentos em uma pessoa. - repetiu em um sussurro e então uma conversa que teve com Jasper, assim que Jacob partiu para La Push na intenção de explicar os recentes acontecimentos a Sam, voltou a sua mente. Sentimentos não eram impostos, eles desenvolviam com ou sem o consentimento da pessoa. Jasper havia explicado isto e na época Kaylee acreditou que a ligação entre Jacob e ela era proveniente do laço entre Guardião e Curador, mas não era bem assim.

Eles foram amigos antes de descobrirem a verdade. Kaylee lutou por Jacob ao ir atrás dele quando o mesmo voltou para Forks para ajudar Bella e ele lutou por ela para protegê-la dos Volturi. Largou tudo para trás para garantir a segurança da jovem quando poderia simplesmente ignorá-la e seguir com a sua vida, ignorar a responsabilidade que tinha com ela.

- Você tem razão. - a voz de Monroe a tirou de seus devaneios e por um momento ela quase pôde ver no rosto pálido e anormalmente belo um resquício do que um dia foi o seu amigo. - Você tem razão. - o rapaz repetiu, aproximando-se dela lentamente e Kaylee tentou recuar, mas os dedos em seu rosto a fizeram ficar parada no lugar.

- O que você está fazendo? - perguntou com os olhos largos e o coração aos pulos no peito. - Monroe... Pense bem, me morder vai fazer mais mal a você do que a mim. - tentou argumentar, pois a proximidade dele estava lhe dando nos nervos.

- Não vou mordê-la. Apenas quero tentar algo... - a garota franziu as sobrancelhas diante da proposta dele. - Totalmente inofensivo. - a expressão dela não mudou mesmo diante das palavras dele. Ultimamente nada do que Jackson havia feito tinha sido inofensivo. - Só fique paradinha. - Kaylee sabia que era estúpida por tê-lo obedecido, mas não tinha muitas opções. Não havia como fugir, não com os seus músculos protestando a cada pequeno movimento seu e precisava ganhar tempo. Os Cullen viriam atrás dela... Jacob viria atrás dela. Ou ao menos esperava que sim. Torcia fervorosamente para que sim.

E então, para a sua surpresa, lábios gélidos e firmes estavam sobre os seus, o que a fez arregalar os olhos. Moviam-se sobre os seus em um beijo que lhe causava arrepios longe de serem prazerosos e assim que o choque diante do gesto ousado de Monroe passou, ela reagiu. Com os punhos fechados começou a socar o peito largo na sua frente, não conseguindo demover o recém-nascido de suas tentativas e depois de segundos que pareceram longas horas de tortura ele se afastou. Com as costas da mão, Kaylee esfregou a boca e mirou com raiva o homem na sua frente cujos olhos vermelhos ficaram ainda mais escurecidos diante do gesto de repulsa dela.

- Inofensivo? - a garota praticamente cuspiu a palavra. - Quem lhe deu o direito de me beijar? - rosnou entre dentes e Monroe apenas deu um sorriso de canto de boca, um sorriso de escárnio que enfureceu ainda mais Kaylee. Aquele sujeito na frente dela não era o garoto que ela conheceu assim que se mudou para Lafayette. Aquele era um estranho que parecia-se com Jackson e nada mais e a verdade dolorosa tomou conta de seu corpo cansado ao perceber que Monroe havia morrido no momento que Sebastian o mordeu.

Com uma ofegada, Kaylee recuou um passo, tudo sob o olhar atento e divertido do vampiro. Podia sentir as lágrimas quentes inundarem os seus olhos, lágrimas de pesar, mas se recusaria a derramá-las. Não agora. Iria lamentar a perda de seu amigo mais tarde, quando estivesse na segurança de seu quarto e entre os seus travesseiros, onde poderia chorar a vontade.

- Aonde pensa que vai Lee? - o apelido fez seu estômago embrulhar e sua visão ficar ainda mais embaçada. Deu outro passo para trás, calculando até onde conseguiria chegar se fugisse agora e chegando a respostas nada animadoras.

- Eu sinto muito. - soltou e com isto girou sobre os saltos, disparando por entre as árvores da floresta que rodeava aquela casa de campo. Podia ver os troncos grossos passarem por ela como borrões marrons e verdes enquanto galhos a estapeavam no rosto e em partes expostas de seu corpo, criando arranhões vermelhos e ferindo a pele. Freou com brusquidão quando viu Monroe cair do alto de uma árvore na sua frente, bloqueando o seu caminho, e a parada súbita a fez escorregar na terra molhada e cair com um deslize no chão e antes que pudesse se levantar, a mão dele já fechava em seu braço e a puxava com força.

Logo antes de ser erguida com violência do chão, Kaylee pôde sentir sob a sua palma a superfície espessa de uma pedra que feriu a sua mão e pouco se importando com a ardência que sentia, permitiu que seus dedos se fechassem sobre a rocha de extremidades afiadas. Assim que Monroe a pôs de pé, a garota soltou-se dele com violência e girou o braço com toda a força que conseguiu, acertando a pedra no rosto do recém-nascido. O efeito do golpe foi fraco, mas eficiente.

Um talho surgiu no rosto do vampiro, deixando escorrer uma linha fina de sangue que Kaylee não soube dizer se era o seu, da sua mão ferida, que havia espirrado sobre a pele de mármore, ou de Jackson, o sangue humano que ainda percorria em seu corpo antes de transformar-se em veneno puro. Não esperou que o rapaz se recuperasse do ataque repentino, simplesmente girou mais uma vez e disparou aos tropeços pela floresta, sentindo-se estúpida por este jogo de gato e rato que estava brincando com Monroe.

Mais uma vez despontou na clareira e congelou quando um rosnado feral chegou aos seus ouvidos, fazendo os seus tímpanos vibrarem, fazendo par ao sangue que latejava fortemente neles. Por um breve segundo pensou que seria o seu fim, que Monroe havia chegado ao limite e cansado da brincadeira, que o rosnado era indicação de que ele havia mudado de ideia e que em vez de transformá-la iria matá-la, cedendo aos instintos sanguinários que eram normais a um recém-nascido. Quando a brisa soprou, pôde sentir o cheiro enjoativo de éter ser trazido pelo vento, mesmo que fosse um odor bem fraco, e percebeu que não teria para onde mais fugir.

Estava fraca, seu corpo cansado não possuía mais energia para lutar e a sua mente sempre tão lógica e inteligente estava começando a aceitar o óbvio: havia perdido esta batalha e não teria ninguém para ajudá-la. Fechou os olhos com força, agora sentindo as lágrimas rolarem por suas bochechas feridas e manchadas de terra e apertou as mãos em um punho firme. Mais uma vez o rosnado ecoou pelas árvores, a apavorando mais ainda. Só porque sempre exibida uma personalidade decidida não significava que era isenta de sentir medo. E no momento estava aterrorizada. E quanto mais perto o seu fim se aproximava, somente um pensamento lhe vinha a cabeça.

Amaldiçoados fossem os Volturi por destruírem a sua vida.

E então, quando o farfalhar de folhas e o cheiro de éter ficou mais forte, Kaylee mordeu o lábio inferior com força, o ferindo. Não queria ver o seu algoz, se fosse morrer preferia ter como última lembrança de Monroe o garoto desajeitado que dançou com ela no Baile, não o assassino cruel que ele havia se tornado. O rosnado ficou mais alto e pareceu tremer todas as árvores da floresta com o seu ecoar e assustar os animais que nela viviam. Um calor gostoso tomou conta de seu corpo e Kaylee estranhou, pensando que a aproximação da morte fosse lhe trazer frio em vez do contrário.

Algo áspero roçou em seu braço, seu rosto, sua pele ferida e pareceu envolvê-la e a garota franziu as sobrancelhas quando a presença estranha vibrou ao seu redor e um som agudo e longo fez as suas orelhas doerem. O som de um alto uivo.

Em um estalo a jovem abriu os olhos somente para se ver cercada por pelos caramelos. Ofegou, virando-se em um pulo e vendo orbes castanhos cravados em seu rosto. Calorosos e vivazes orbes castanhos. Por um momento Kaylee pensou que realmente havia morrido, que o que via era uma ilusão, isto até que o seu coração bateu com força contra a sua caixa torácica alertando a ela que estava muito viva, obrigada.

- Jacob... - sua voz falhou na última sílaba e as mãos trêmulas ergueram para tocar o focinho longo que estava na sua frente. Um nariz gelado roçou contra a sua palma dolorida e o choque térmico a fez soltar uma risada nervosa. Um soluço entalou em sua garganta e com um tropeço ela foi de encontro ao lobo, abraçando o pescoço largo e enterrando o rosto nos pelos longos.

Não soube por quanto tempo ficou ali, apreciando o calor que o corpo do transmorfo emanava, os pelos sob suas mãos feridas que pareciam aliviar a ardência dos arranhões com cada suave roçar ou o fato de que podia sentir com as pontas dos dedos cada inspirada e expirada de ar de Jacob, acusando que ele estava vivo. Maravilhosamente vivo.

- NÃO! - o grito agoniado soou pela clareira e Kaylee soltou um resmungo quando sentiu o lobo ser arrancado de seus braços, a fazendo se desequilibrar e ir de joelhos ao chão. Jacob rosnou quando Monroe o agarrou e o puxou pela pata traseira, o arremessando contra um tronco. O vampiro tentou dar um passo na direção da jovem, mas um peso caiu sobre o seu corpo e dentes afiados cravaram-se em seu ombro e Jackson uivou de dor, arregalando os olhos vermelhos diante deste fato.

Não deveria sentir tanta dor assim, não pelas suas lembranças da batalha que teve com o casal Cullen. Mas poderia sentir os caninos afiados rasgando músculos e quase arrancando o seu braço de seu corpo se não fosse pela sua reação rápida. Aos tropeços afastou-se de Jacob que tinha entre os dentes um pedaço de sua camisa e chocado levou a mão ao ombro ferido, vendo com surpresa que seus dedos retornaram manchados de um líquido que variava do vermelho vivo para o acinzentado.

O transmorfo cuspiu a peça de roupa no chão e flexionou as patas dianteiras, achatando as orelhas contra a cabeça e franzindo o lábio superior, exibindo dentes afiados e mortais. Monroe inspirou profundamente, ignorando o estranho latejar em seu ombro e o líquido que variava de morno para frio e que escorria pelo seu braço. Ao invés disso colocou-se em postura ofensiva, assim como o lobo, tudo sob o olhar ávido e curioso de Kaylee.

E então, quando a garota piscou, a cena mudou. Antes, os dois adversários que estavam parados em lados opostos da clareira agora encontravam-se em um salto que os fez trombarem em pleno ar de maneira dolorosa e caírem com um baque no solo úmido, rolando pelo mesmo em uma mistura de membros até que o girar parou com Jacob colocando-se por cima de Monroe e o focinho indo para o pescoço do vampiro. No entanto, antes que o lobo partisse para a jugular e desse um fim a tudo aquilo, Kaylee sobressaltou-se.

- PARE! - gritou, o que fez Jacob congelar seus movimentos com os dentes a milímetros do pescoço de Jackson, salivando com o desejo de rasgar a pele de mármore pedaço por pedaço. Os orbes castanhos de Black miraram a garota que havia se erguido com as pernas bambas, um brilho neles que a indagava o que diabos ela estava fazendo e quando a mesma aproximou-se da dupla, com o lobo ainda mantendo o vampiro preso firmemente contra o chão, o olhar de Kaylee e Monroe prendeu-se um no outro.

- Resolveu apiedar-se de mim Whitaker? - Jackson soltou em um tom venenoso. - Enxergou a verdade agora? Veja bem o animal por quem você se apaixonou. - e riu jocoso quando um rosnado seguido de um hálito quente e dentes bem próximos ao seu rosto o fez mirar o lobo sobre si. - O que foi bola de pelos? Só estou dizendo a verdade. Afinal, é isso o que você é. Um animal irracional que finge, às vezes, ser humano mas não passa... - foi calado por uma pata pressionando a sua garganta e fechando a passagem de ar. Era o aviso de Jacob de que ele estava indo longe demais.

- Monroe. - Kaylee chamou com uma voz sumida e os olhos rubis caíram sobre ela, indagadores. - Cala a boca. - ordenou e sem piedade pressionou a sua palma ferida sobre o ombro dele e foi neste momento que um grito de agonia ecoou por toda a floresta.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Nunca soube a sensação de ser atropelado por um caminhão, embora tivesse ouvido tal expressão antes. Porém, no momento, começava a ter uma vaga ideia de como era o resultado de tal encontro entre homem e uma máquina a vários quilômetros por hora de velocidade e que pesava toneladas. Sentia a sua pele formigando de maneira desagradável e seus globos oculares doíam com um latejar de fazer o seu cérebro gritar de agonia a cada emissão nervosa que seus neurônios soltavam. Inspirou profundamente, o que mostrou ser um erro, pois uma pontada veio de seu ombro e desceu pelo seu peito, o fazendo perder o ar momentaneamente.

- Veja só quem retornou ao mundo dos vivos, literalmente. - a voz que soou ao seu lado fez as suas orelhas zumbirem e o incitou a abrir os olhos somente para mirar com desagrado a criatura que piorou a sua situação. Entretanto, a luz do ambiente pareceu queimar as suas retinas e fechou as pálpebras com força, obrigando-se a bloquear a claridade que somente piorou a sua enxaqueca. Um farfalhar de tecidos foi-se ouvido e o som de uma cortina deslizando sobre a base ecoou pelo local silencioso e então tudo ficou abençoadamente escuro, para o seu grande deleite.

Tentou mais uma vez abrir os olhos e desta vez não foi quase cegado pela luminosidade. Suspirou aliviado e franziu as sobrancelhas quando percebeu que apesar de estar desperto e as suas funções cognitivas estarem retornando aos poucos, as suas lembranças pareciam difusas e confusas.

- Eu poderia explicar o que aconteceu, mas nem eu mesma entendo. - a voz novamente que lhe era estranha soou a sua esquerda e com isto virou a cabeça para conhecer o seu visitante. A pessoa que conseguiu divisar na pouca luz do ambiente foi uma bela mulher de pele morena e curtos cabelos negros que usava uma camiseta sem mangas e um curto short jeans.

- Quem... - sua garganta arranhou ao tentar dizer alguma coisa e por isso mudou de ideia rapidamente sobre falar.

- Vou chamar o Dr. Cullen. - Cullen? Piscou bestamente enquanto seguia a mulher com os olhos, a vendo sair do quarto rapidamente e fechando a porta atrás de si silenciosamente. Assim que a maçaneta fez o clique característico de estar sendo travada, mexeu-se sobre o colchão, sentindo dor emanar de cada poro de seu corpo. Suas pernas trêmulas pareciam não querer obedecê-lo enquanto rolava sobre a cama e deixava os seus pés descalços tocarem o chão frio. Algo o incomodou nas costas de sua mão direita e viu com horror que havia uma agulha de intra venoso enterrada em sua carne, com um tubo a ligando a uma bolsa de soro.

Cuidadosamente retirou o esparadrapo que a prendia a pele e a tirou de sua mão em seguida, fazendo sangue surgir da ferida causada pela agulha. Afastou-se da cama, pondo-se de pé e assim ficou por poucos segundos antes de seus joelhos o traírem e o fazê-lo cair feito um peso morto no chão.

- Mas... - resmungou ao mesmo tempo em que a porta do quarto se abria e um homem de pele pálida e cabelos claros adentrava o aposento.

- Não é aconselhável sair da cama no momento. - Carlisle foi até o rapaz caído e passou os braços sob os braços dele, o erguendo do chão como se o jovem não pesasse nada e o colocando de volta sobre o colchão. Logo depois foi a mesa de cabeceira e derramou uma boa quantidade de água fresca de uma jarra dentro de um copo de vidro, o estendendo ao rapaz. Este pegou o copo e bebeu o líquido em pequenas goladas, suspirando ao sentir a ardência em sua garganta ser aliviada. - Como se sente Monroe?

O mencionado piscou intensamente, como aquele homem sabia o seu nome?

Olhou a sua volta, percebendo que o lugar lhe era desconhecido e familiar. Familiar porque o quarto possuía equipamentos comuns de um leito de hospital. Desconhecido porque algo lhe dizia que ele não estava, nem de longe, em um hospital.

- Está na minha casa. - Carlisle respondeu antes que ele pudesse abrir a boca. - Sou o Dr. Cullen. - e estendeu uma mão para ele. Monroe olhou para a mesma por um longo tempo até finalmente aceitá-la e espantar-se com o frio dos dedos do médico que entrou em choque com os seus dígitos mornos.

E isto foi o suficiente para Monroe pular novamente cama afora e afastar-se de Carlisle aos tropeços, com os olhos largos e o coração aos pulos. Sua respiração acelerada parecia sufocá-lo a cada segundo e podia sentir o suor frio descendo por sua têmpora e nuca. Rapidamente o vampiro reagiu, surgindo em um borrão na frente do garoto que soltou um grito agudo e caiu de bunda no chão. Carlisle ajoelhou-se na frente dele, pousando ambas as mãos sobre os ombros do rapaz e isto pareceu apavorá-lo ainda mais.

- Respire Monroe. Inspire, expire. - aconselhou com um tom suave de voz e mirando os seus olhos topazes dentro dos azuis do garoto.

- Respirar... - repetiu o adolescente, levando uma mão trêmula ao peito e surpreendendo-se ao senti-lo subir e descer com cada contração de seus pulmões ao se encherem de ar e depois esvaziar. - Eu... Foi um pesadelo? - murmurou com os olhos ardendo por causa das lágrimas que começaram a brotar neles. Carlisle mirou o rapaz com pena e sacudiu levemente a cabeça em uma negativa.

- Não. - disse, preferindo não mentir.

- Sebastian...

- Está morto. - Monroe ofegou, mas não se sentiu muito abalado. O sujeito o tinha matado. Matado. A palavra fez um arrepio descer pela sua espinha. Estava morto, lembrava-se da queimação, dos sentidos aguçados, da desorientação ao acordar no porão daquela casa de campo. Lembrava-se de...

- Kaylee. - arregalou os olhos quando as memórias da garota ferida e implorando por compaixão voltaram a sua mente, fazendo a sua passagem de ar comprimir ainda mais com o soluço que ficou entalado lá e mais lágrimas rolarem de seus olhos.

- Ela está bem. - a resposta de Carlisle o aliviou um pouco, mas não resolveu os seus problemas. Afinal de contas, o que tinha acontecido? - Ela o curou, Monroe. - disse o médico mais uma vez, como se lesse os seus pensamentos.

- Como? - piscou confuso e o Dr. Cullen abaixou os braços quando percebeu que o jovem parecia ter se acalmado.

Como, era uma boa pergunta. Quando os Cullen finalmente alcançaram Jacob tudo o que encontraram na clareira foi o transmorfo em forma humana que segurava Jackson contra o chão enquanto Kaylee estava sobre o recém-nascido, pressionando um ferimento no ombro do mesmo que espantosamente sangrava. Um sangue vermelho escuro, com manchas acinzentadas. E Monroe contorcia-se e gritava da mesma maneira que Jacob fez quando Whitaker o curou e foi nisto que todos chegaram a chocante conclusão:

Kaylee estava curando Jackson.

Ela estava expulsando o veneno que ainda não tinha tomado conta por completo do corpo do recém-nascido, deixando apenas o sangue humano para trás, enquanto ao mesmo tempo usava os seus poderes para restaurar e reativar cada órgão do sistema de Monroe. E então, quando no fim não sobrou mais veneno e o coração do adolescente voltou a bater, Kaylee saiu de cima dele, com um sorriso besta no rosto, piscando intensamente e recuando aos tropeços. Ela virou o rosto, mirando os Cullen com uma expressão extasiada antes dos orbes amêndoas sumirem sob as pálpebras dela e a garota desmaiar nos braços de Jasper que foi rápido o bastante para ampará-la antes que ela tocasse o chão.

- Kaylee te deu um choque anafilático. - Carlisle explicou enquanto erguia Monroe mais uma vez do chão e o levava de volta para a cama. - O sangue dela possui anticorpos que são capazes de combater o veneno de um vampiro. Com isto, ela usou o próprio sangue em seu corpo e expulsou o veneno que ainda estava em fase inicial de reprodução e reativou o seu sistema.

- Eu estou... vivo? - perguntou em um ofego enquanto sentava na cama.

- Sim.

- Oh... - foi a única coisa que Monroe conseguiu responder diante de tudo que lhe aconteceu nas últimas semanas. Carlisle pousou uma mão no braço do jovem em um gesto de simpatia e os olhos claros do rapaz foram para o membro pálido e depois voltaram-se para o rosto do vampiro. - Por quanto tempo eu estarei vivo? - o médico piscou.

- Como assim?

- Eu tenho a sensação de que Black não deve estar muito feliz por eu ter sobrevido. - Carlisle soltou uma suave risada.

- Bem... Enquanto você não cruzar o caminho dele... - deixou vagando no ar com um sorriso.

- É, enquanto eu não cruzar o caminho dele... - Monroe suspirou e fechou os olhos com força. No momento, daria tudo para que Carlisle tivesse lhe dito que aquilo fora um pesadelo. Tudo mesmo.

**oOo**

Quando um sombra caiu sobre o seu corpo, bloqueando os raios de sol que queimavam a sua nuca, Kaylee ergueu os olhos para ver a figura de Jacob parada atrás do banco do jardim onde estava sentada. Os olhos escuros do rapaz a miravam com um brilho de repreensão nos orbes e os braços do mesmo estavam cruzados firmemente sobre o peito.

- Esme vai ter um ataque se for ao seu quarto e não encontrá-la lá. - foi a primeira coisa que saiu da boca dele em um tom rouco e tenso. Kaylee apenas arqueou as sobrancelhas e soltou um suspiro, desviando o olhar e voltando a admirar a fonte que enfeitava o jardim.

- Creio que ela vai sobreviver. - disse em um tom baixo e pôde ouvir um farfalhar de tecido que indicava que Jacob estava se movendo. Em poucos segundos ele deu a volta pelo banco e sentou-se ao lado dela e a garota não precisou virar mais uma vez para saber que as íris escuras a esquadrinhavam como um aparelho de raio-x, pois podia sentir a intensidade delas sobre a sua pessoa. - Jacob, tire uma foto, dura mais tempo. - soltou sarcástica, virando a cabeça em um estalo para encará-lo de volta.

- Deveria retornar para o quarto, ainda não está...

- Invertendo papéis, Black? - o cortou com acidez. - Agora virou o Curador? - zombou. Ficar no quarto era o que tinha feito na última semana. Durante vinte quatro horas ao longo de agonizantes sete dias, com Jacob sempre ao seu lado, atento a qualquer movimento seu, qualquer protesto, um gemido que fosse, o fazendo vir ao seu socorro como se estivesse a um passo da morte. E, sinceramente, depois do nonagésimo "como está se sentindo?", ela perdeu a paciência.

Precisava de ar puro, precisava ver o céu azul mais uma vez. Mas, principalmente, precisava livrar-se nem que fosse por poucos minutos da sombra que se tornou Jacob Black.

- Kaylee... - a postura toda de Jacob mudou no momento em que ele pronunciou o nome da garota em uma longa exalada de ar. Os ombros largos arriaram, dedos grandes e grossos foram até os cabelos negros, os despenteando, e os orbes escuros desviaram o olhar do rosto da jovem. O rosto que ainda continha as marcas da última adversidade pela qual eles passarem. Aliás, se corresse os olhos ao longo do corpo dela, quase poderia vê-las através do conjunto de calça jeans e camisa de manga comprida que ela usava.

Poderia ver os hematomas que marcavam a pele pálida dos braços, os arranhões que cicatrizavam nas palmas das mãos fechadas. Os cortes, as feridas, tudo que ousou macular a figura da pessoa que ele havia prometido a si mesmo que protegeria com a própria vida. E então, a raiva apoderava-se de seu ser ao lembrar-se disto. Ela arriscou a vida para salvá-lo, usou os seus poderes quase a extinção para trazê-lo de volta e logo após disto ousou novamente a se arriscar em um plano doido que ainda fazia o seu sangue ferver.

Salvar Monroe Jackson.

Pensar que o garoto que foi toda a causa dos problemas deles nos últimos dias agora dormia tranquilo, respirando e vivo, em um dos quartos da enorme mansão Cullen o fazia querer transformar-se em lobo a cada segundo devido a sua raiva contida. Fora praticamente banido da área onde Jackson se encontrava e ao menos um dos Cullen ou Leah montava guarda ao lado do rapaz apenas para garantir que Jacob não o estrangulasse enquanto ele se recuperava.

Toda uma preocupação que na opinião de Black não valia a pena. Aquele moleque não valia a pena. Ele feriu Kaylee, ele quase a matou, e lembrar-se disto fazia o ar ficar preso em sua garganta.

- Pare. - Kaylee soltou em um murmúrio, interrompendo os pensamentos dele, e o rapaz piscou várias vezes para trazer a sua visão de volta ao foco.

- Como?

- Eu sei o que está pensando. - a jovem tocou com as pontas dos dedos médio e indicador a têmpora do transmorfo em um roçar tão suave que o nativo mal pôde sentir. - Cada vida vale a pena, até mesmo daqueles que desprezamos.

- Kay... - a sua voz ficou entalada na garganta e ele fechou os dedos em torno da mão pequena que tocava a sua face. - Nenhuma vida vale mais do que a sua.

- Isto é o Guardião falando...

- Não! - a cortou com veemência, praticamente a fuzilando com o olhar. - Este sou eu falando. Jacob! Não o Guardião, não o transmorfo, apenas eu. E eu digo que a vida de ninguém vale mais que a sua. Por favor... - Kaylee sorriu, soltando a sua mão de entre a dele.

- Certo, da próxima vez tomarei mais cuidados. - falou e então suas sobrancelhas franziram. - Embora eu preferisse que não houvesse uma próxima vez. - suspirou e espalmou ambas as mãos sobre a beirada do assento do banco, tomando impulso e erguendo-se do mesmo. - Gostaria mesmo que não tivesse havido nem uma primeira vez.

- Não é um pouco tarde para apresentar sintomas de estresse pós traumático? - Jacob brincou e Kaylee soltou uma curta risada, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e o mirando por cima do ombro esquerdo.

- Está andando muito comigo Jake. - sorriu brevemente, um sorriso que rapidamente sumiu de seus lábios. - E andar comigo ultimamente está se tornando um risco. - como um raio Jacob levantou do banco e foi até a jovem, envolvendo os braços pela cintura dela e a puxando, encaixando o corpo menor contra o seu e enterrando o nariz nos cachos negros que emanavam a usual fragrância floral tão característica da garota.

- Não diga isto.

- Não falo nenhuma mentira. - murmurou, fechando os olhos firmemente para impedir que lágrimas pertinentes escorressem deles. - Eu gostava da minha vida em Chicago. - soltou em um tom embargado. - Da _nossa_ vida em Chicago. - se corrigiu. - Das manhãs que discutíamos coisas triviais durante o café, de quando minha única preocupação era quem seria nosso próximo adversário no campeonato. Sinto até falta dos estúpidos anões de jardim da Winifred e dos sinos sobre a porta. - nisto a garota soluçou. - Sinto falta da Winnie. - e as lagrimas venceram o controle dela e começaram a rolar pelas bochechas pálidas.

Em um gesto rápido, Jacob a girou em seus braços e prontamente o rosto da jovem escondeu-se no peito largo do transmorfo enquanto as mãos feridas fecharam-se no tecido da camisa do rapaz, o apertando com força.

- Eu sinto muito Kay... Se eu... - Black mordeu o lábio inferior. Se ele não tivesse surgido na vida da Kaylee talvez as coisas pudessem ter sido diferentes. Talvez outra pessoa a acharia naquele beco sangrando e a salvaria, e então ela voltaria para casa e Jacob não teria conhecimento do que ela era capaz, Edward não teria lido a sua mente e os Volturi... A apertou mais contra o seu corpo quando outro soluço a fez tremer.

- A culpa não é sua Jake. - murmurou a jovem, afastando-se dele e secando as lágrimas bruscamente com as costas das mãos. As íris amêndoas brilharam com uma espécie de fogo contido, uma raiva que parecia aflorar aos poucos dentro da garota. - Percebi isto no momento que vi Monroe como vampiro... Percebi que só existe um culpado. - soltou, apertando firmemente os dedos contra as palmas, fazendo as suas unhas causarem novas feridas na mesma.

- Kaylee...

- Por quanto tempo você acha que poderemos viver assim? Fugindo, eternamente fugindo, sem saber quando virá o próximo ataque, de quem virá. Qual vai ser a próxima pessoa com que me importo que irá se ferir? Os Cullen podem ser fortes, você e Leah e Seth podem ser grandes guerreiros, mas até quando ficaremos lutando por minha causa? Eu não quero viver o resto da minha vida olhando por cima do ombro, vigiando cada sombra, eu não quero Jacob!

- Eu entendo, Kaylee, - aproximou-se dela em um passo, colocando ambas as mãos sobre as bochechas da garota. - mas por enquanto isto é tudo o que podemos fazer. Se é para mantê-la segura, iremos até o fim do mundo se for preciso. - a adolescente estreitou os olhos.

- Pois eu não! - disse veemente, afastando-se dele em um gesto brusco.

- Kaylee... - chamou, com medo do que lia nas expressões dela, com o que poderia estar passando na mente brilhante da menina. Conhecia aquele olhar que os orbes claros mostravam, sabia que era a jovem tomando uma decisão, uma decisão importante e arriscada. Algo que lhe daria cabelos brancos precocemente.

- Percebi que só há um meio de acabar com tudo isto. - soltou em um tom fúnebre e Black engoliu em seco.

- Como? - arriscou a perguntar e a resposta que veio fez todos os pelos do seu corpo se arrepiarem.

- Está na hora de termos uma conversa com a fonte dos nossos problemas. - falou firmemente. - Está na hora de falarmos com os Volturi.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

- Se sente falta do sangue posso pedir para Esme trocar por um mal passado, quase cru. - o comentário em tom ácido fez Monroe prontamente largar o garfo sobre o prato e mirar o bife inocente entre um risoto de legumes e batatas cozidas com uma expressão de nojo no rosto. Os olhos cinzentos ergueram-se para ver Leah sentada displicente sobre a cadeira do outro lado do quarto, folheando uma revista com desinteresse completo e nem ao menos o encarando enquanto soltava as suas piadinhas de mau gosto.

- Não, obrigado. - respondeu com uma voz quase sumida, engolindo em seco. - Não sou adepto a dieta das coisas cruas.

- Mas era das coisas mortas, e sangrando de preferência. - alfinetou a nativa, fechando a revista em um estalo e praticamente o fuzilando com os olhos escuros. Jackson quis se encolher contra a cama, mas mesmo os lençóis seriam uma barreira pobre contra o olhar intenso da morena.

- Por favor... - começou, mas foi bruscamente interrompido.

- Por favor o quê? - Leah levantou-se em um gesto fluído e a passos largos foi em direção a cama do rapaz que sentiu ímpetos de sair dali em um pulo e fugir desesperadamente. E faria isto se o seu corpo ainda fraco não estivesse incapacitado a grandes aventuras. Dr. Cullen comentava que a recuperação dele estava estranhamente lenta para alguém que foi curado por Kaylee, mas ao mesmo tempo dizia que como não havia precedentes para comparação não poderia afirmar se o processo era normal ou não.

E o pior que o médico citava o seu estado de saúde como se tudo o que ele possuísse fosse uma mera gripe. Mas não era. Voltar, literalmente, dos mortos era um abalo muito grande, tanto fisicamente como psicologicamente. E, no caso dele, mais psicologicamente. Porque ele se lembrava de cada detalhe de maneira dolorosa e torturante. Se lembrava dos animais que consumiu até a última gota, agradecendo por neste tempo não ter sido um humano. Se lembrava de todo o seu ser tomado por uma obsessão doentia pela jovem Whitaker. Lembrava-se dos atos insanos, das feridas causadas, do ódio e então desejava desaparecer por completo simplesmente para não ter que recordar.

Carlisle lhe dizia que tais atitudes eram normais. Recém-nascidos eram mais consumidos pelos desejos e instintos, desejos que reprimiam quando vivos, instintos que a racionalidade humana ajudou a controlar, mas mesmo assim não diminuía a culpa e o desprezo a própria pessoa. E o pior de tudo era que sabia que por causa de suas atitudes tornara-se uma "persona non grata" e arrumara inimigos que iam além dos provocadores metidos a valentões da escola. Afinal, de todos naquela casa somente Esme, Carlisle e Leah mantinham contato com ele e os dois primeiros até que eram simpáticos enquanto a última não fazia questão alguma de esconder o desprezo que transparecia em suas belas feições.

- Por favor não lembre os momentos em que você se tornou um assassino a sangue frio? - a alfinetada praticamente expulsou o ar dos pulmões de Jackson. - Ou talvez não lembre a sua obsessão que quase levou um irmão meu a morte e pôs em risco a vida de alguém que estamos tentando a todo custo proteger? - mais uma alfinetada enquanto Leah cruzava os braços sobre o peito. Não podia negar que o último ataque deixou todos os Cullen e a alcateia abalados. Kaylee de uma maneira não intencional havia entrado de supetão na vida deles e sido agregada a família como sempre pertencesse a mesma.

Esme a considerava mais uma filha. Edward, Jasper e Emmett uma irmã caçula e frágil. Bella e a jovem poderiam não ter a melhor das relações, mas entendiam-se de uma maneira curiosa e deturpada. A garota era praticamente a bonequinha favorita de Alice e Rosalie apegara-se ao modo inocente embora negasse veementemente o fato. E quanto aos lobos? Kaylee havia se tornado o centro do Universo de Jacob e como o bom bando que eles eram, protegiam com a vida aqueles que eram de grande importância para os seus irmãos. E Leah não seria diferente.

Além do mais, toda a comiseração e culpa que Jackson estava manifestando nos últimos dias não iria mudar o que aconteceu e sinceramente já estava começando a irritar a curta paciência da mulher.

- Eu já disse que sinto muito. - pediu o rapaz com voz fraca.

- Não é para mim que você tem que pedir desculpas, esqueceu? - a morena franziu as sobrancelhas, afastando a bandeja com a comida de perto do jovem pois podia ver que ele ficava pálido a cada segundo apenas por sentir o cheiro do alimento. Uma das teorias de Carlisle para a demora na recuperação de Monroe era o fato de que o rapaz não conseguia manter praticamente nada no estômago. No começo o médico suspeitou que o sistema dele estivesse rejeitando o alimento e ainda carecesse do sangue que o lado vampiro tanto ansiava, mas exames mostraram que tudo estava funcionando perfeitamente bem. Então era apenas o emocional que o impedia de digerir qualquer coisa.

- Não creio que Black esteja com humor para me ouvir no momento. - gracejou em um tom de zombaria e Leah deu um meio sorriso para ele, sentando na beirada da cama e apoiando as palmas sobre o colchão, dando displicente de ombros.

- Creio que não. Ele ainda está no humor de querer arrancar a sua cabeça fora. Porque acha que faço tanta _questão_ de permanecer na sua _agradável_ companhia durante todo este tempo? - soltou azeda e Monroe franziu as sobrancelhas negras. Então era por isso que sempre que ia dormir Leah estava lá e quando acordava ela era a primeira pessoa que via. A garota foi incumbida de ser a sua guarda costas para manter Black longe de seu quarto e impedi-lo de terminar aquilo que ele havia começado na floresta.

- E... - sentiu um bolo entalar na garganta e desviou o olhar, fixando suas íris claras na cortina de seda branca que tremulava por causa da brisa que entrava pela janela.

- Kaylee? - Leah completou, nem um pouco surpresa. O mundo de Jackson ainda rodava em torno da garota de Chicago. - Kaylee não está em uma boa fase no momento. - resmungou, exalando longamente o ar. Ultimamente a adolescente andava estranhamente reclusa desde que acordou de seu breve coma de três dias após o ataque e Jacob parecia ter aderido ao humor sombrio dela.

- Entendo. - Monroe abaixou a cabeça, permitindo que a franja negra de seu cabelo fizesse sombra sobre o seu rosto. Não culparia Whitaker se ela o odiasse agora e sinceramente achava melhor mesmo que ela não o tivesse visitado, pois não saberia como olhar para a garota sem se sentir mais culpado do que já estava sentindo.

- E então? Agora que desabafou todas as suas angústias... - Leah rolou os olhos, fazendo pouco caso do drama do rapaz. Cada um tinha os seus dilemas e achava besteira se deixar ser consumido pelos mesmos. - Vai comer ou não? - fez um gesto vago para o prato intocado e Monroe franziu o nariz.

- Talvez uma outra hora. - afastou mais a bandeja do seu corpo e a nativa rolou outra vez os olhos, pegando a mesma e erguendo-se da cama em um gesto fluído, indo a passos largos em direção a porta.

- Se você quer saber... - parou, o mirando por cima do ombro antes de sair. - Talvez o motivo de Kaylee não ter retornado os seus sentimentos não é porque ela prefere um homem fora do normal... Mas sim um homem de verdade. Coisa que, aparentemente, você não está sendo. - deu a sua última alfinetada e saiu, batendo a porta atrás de si e deixando Jackson sozinho com os seus pensamentos e com a terrível verdade de que talvez Leah estivesse certa.

**oOo**

Se um alfinete caísse ao longe, o som do mesmo tocando o chão poderia ser ouvido a quilômetros de distância somente pelo fato de que o silêncio que caiu sobre Kaylee e Jacob naquele jardim ao mesmo tempo em que era tenso era ensurdecedor. O transmorfo apertou as mãos em um punho firme e deu as costas para a garota, evitando encará-la pois sabia que diria ou faria alguma besteira se continuasse a olhando.

- Você não está bem. - foi o que conseguiu dizer entre o bolo que parecia bloquear as palavras vindas de sua garganta.

- Acho que sou a melhor pessoa para jugar isto, não? Mas me ilumine, por que acha que não estou bem? - Kaylee cruzou os braços sobre o peito e arqueou ambas as sobrancelhas.

- Porque deve estar com febre. - rosnou o rapaz em um tom extremamente baixo, quase inaudível, porém os ouvidos apurados da garota conseguiram captar os resmungos de Jacob.

- Febre?

- Sim! - o nativo virou-se em um gesto brusco, com os olhos flamejando de fúria contida e o corpo inteiro tremendo como se ele fosse se transformar a qualquer momento. - Pois só pode estar delirando se acha que vou permitir que você cometa esta loucura!

- Não creio que necessito de autorização da sua parte...

- Pare, Kaylee! - vociferou e a garota fechou a boca em um estalo. - Não vê o que está fazendo?

- Me ilumine de novo.

- Sempre querendo ter o controle das coisas, sempre querendo ser independente, não querendo ajuda alheia, mas no fim sempre precisando da mesma porque a sua maldita teimosia acaba a colocando em risco. E vê-la arriscando a própria vida não foi o que eu planejei para a minha. - desabafou em um suspiro só. Toda a tensão dos últimos dias acumulada em seu corpo saindo somente naquelas frases. A pior coisa não foi o ataque, a perseguição, Sebastian, foi simplesmente ver Kaylee desmaiar nos braços de Jasper com ferimentos cobrindo toda a sua pessoa. E o pior que se fechasse os olhos ainda podia ver a cena como se a mesma estivesse se repetindo de maneira medonha na sua frente.

Podia ouvir Carlisle correndo para auxiliar a garota, podia vê-lo medindo os sinais vitais, os olhos ficando largos enquanto ele percebia que aos poucos o coração de Kaylee batia cada vez mais devagar. Lembrava do homem ordenando que Edward recolhesse Monroe e voltasse para casa, o que o jovem fez a contragosto. Depois do patriarca dos Cullen, o eterno adolescente era o único que tinha algum treinamento médico. E então quando Carlisle pegou Kaylee no colo Jacob se transformou por reflexo no segundo em que o vampiro a depositou em suas costas e os dois dispararam pela floresta de volta a mansão.

Durante todo este tempo ele pôde sentir a respiração dela ficando mais e mais fraca contra os seus pelos, a pele tornando-se mais fria a cada segundo enquanto sangue escorria das feridas e deixava uma trilha macabra pelo chão da floresta. E então eles chegaram a casa, foram diretamente para o consultório que o médico mantinha na mansão e em segundos a jovem estava sendo atrelada a aparelhos e recebendo remédios atrás de remédios, o que fez o transmorfo se lembrar do dia em que se conheceram. Só que desta vez ela não gritava de dor indicando que apesar do sofrimento ainda estava vida.

Desta vez apenas havia um corpo inerte e sem reação sobre a maca e que assim ficou durante os três dias mais longos da vida de Black. Durante três dias ele se recusou a deixá-la, ignorou as palavras de Bella sobre comer, as de Leah sobre descansar, as de Carlisle o confortando dizendo que Kaylee ficaria bem. Mas nada estava bem, algo no fundo de sua mente ficava lhe repetindo incessantemente, lhe dizendo que ele falhou em sua missão. E foi então que ele percebeu que era a sua consciência culpada que o atormentava e o fazia ficar prostrado ao lado daquela cama apenas mirando com olhos desfocados a menina que parecia dormir tranquilamente, mas que na verdade estava decidindo de maneira cruel e silenciosa se permanecia ao lado dele ou não.

E então, na virada do segundo dia para o terceiro, a exaustão finalmente tomou conta de seu corpo. Poderia ser uma criatura sobrenatural, mas o estresse dos últimos tempos conseguiu abatê-lo de maneira aterradora e sem poder se controlar, acabou cedendo a súplica de seus músculos doloridos e pálpebras pesadas e adormeceu sentado onde estava, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito e a cabeça baixa, como uma gárgula guardando a enferma. E horas depois que mais pareceram minutos, algo o fez acordar em um sobressalto.

Por um tempo sua visão embaçada não focava nada direito e somente quando os orbes escuros caíram sobre a cama que ele percebeu o porquê de ter acordado repentinamente. Não havia ninguém lá. Em um pulo Jacob ergueu-se da cadeira e seu coração veio a boca enquanto pensamentos desconexos passavam pela sua cabeça. Será que o bando de Sebastian havia os encontrado? Impossível, todos deveriam estar mortos agora. Será que acontecera alguma coisa a Kaylee e Carlisle fora obrigado a tirá-la da casa? Mas sem avisá-lo? Sem acordá-lo? Ele sentiria no ato se outra presença estivesse no quarto, não sentiria? E então a culpa apoderou-se dele ao perceber que tinha falhado de novo e estava pronto para sair em disparada, sem saber direito para onde, mas com a intenção de encontrar Kaylee, quando uma voz rouca o fez congelar em seus movimentos.

- Jacob? - Black virou-se lentamente, com o coração aos pulos, somente para ver a fonte de seu desespero e agora o seu alívio sendo emoldurada pela fraca luz que vinha do banheiro e que criava uma aura quase angelical ao redor da garota. Não soube quando o seu corpo começou a se mover, mas quando percebeu já estava na frente dela, cobrindo-lhe as bochechas com ambas as mãos e sem dizer nada trazendo o rosto dela para junto do seu, tocando os lábios pálidos com os seus quentes e úmidos.

Por um momento Kaylee não havia manifestado nenhuma reação ao seu toque e então, com um leve ruído de surpresa ela inspirou profundamente e envolveu os braços em torno do pescoço dele e o apertou com força contra o seu corpo. Dizer que fogos de artifício haviam estourado atrás de suas pálpebras fechadas seria exagero, mas Jacob tinha que confessar que um formigamento percorreu todo o seu corpo, como pequenos choques elétricos em seus músculos, ativando ainda mais os seus sentidos e fazendo o mundo a sua volta ficar sem sentido, como se você tivesse girado velozmente em torno de si mesmo somente por diversão e quando parou tudo parecia continuar rodando ao seu redor.

E então os lábios dela mexeram-se sob os seus, hesitantes no começo, para aos poucos irem ganhando mais confiança e naquele momento tudo pareceu encaixar-se perfeitamente, como se agora o mundo fizesse sentido como um quebra cabela finalizado. Para voltar a ficar bagunçado diante das simples palavras proferidas pela garota mais cedo.

- Ter o controle das coisas... - Kaylee interrompeu as lembranças de Jacob. - é o que me impede de enlouquecer.

- Lee... - Jacob suspirou longamente. - Eu sei que está sendo difícil...

- Não, você não sabe! Não entende! Quando o Sebastian te mordeu... Eu percebi, percebi tudo! Isto não vai parar Jake. Primeiro foi a Winnie, e então você quase se foi também e eu não sou forte o bastante para isto. Posso parecer forte, mas não sou. Eu não vou aguentar perder mais alguém... - soluçou, engolindo prontamente o choro e inspirando profundamente, tentando recuperar o controle.

- Mais alguém que o quê? - Jacob deu um passo a frente quando a garota lhe deu as costas, deslizando as pontas dos dedos ao longo do braço dela, sobre a camisa de malha. Kaylee sentiu um arrepio percorrer o seu corpo que ela sabia não era relacionado ao frio.

- Não me faça dizer, sabe que sou péssima com essas coisas sentimentaloides. - virou-se para encará-lo, tocando com a ponta do dedo a têmpora. - Sou movida a racionalidade, esqueceu? - gracejou e Jacob deu um meio sorriso.

- Sem problemas, posso ser sentimentaloide por nós dois. - segurou o rosto dela com ambas as mãos, aproximando-se mais um passo. Inspirou profundamente, tentando tomar coragem. Da última vez que tinha feito isto as coisas não acabaram muito bem para o seu lado. Não quando Bella lhe disse que sentia o mesmo, mas escolhia Edward.

- Estou esperando, Jacob. - brincou e o lobo soltou um baixo rosnado.

- Não interrompa, vai estragar o clima. - resmungou e Kaylee riu, porém o som de sua gargalhada foi prontamente engolida pelos lábios mornos de Jacob sobre os seus. A sensação era diferente de quando o beijou após curá-lo ou após acordar de seu breve coma. E óbvio que seria diferente, naquele dia Jacob estava inconsciente, no outro ela ainda estava retornando a consciência, mas hoje eles estavam bem despertos, e ambas as mãos grandes e fortes de Jacob estavam deslizando pelas suas bochechas, pescoço, até chegar aos ombros e traçar o caminho para as suas costas, espalmando na base de sua coluna e a trazendo para mais perto do corpo maior.

Por reflexo percorreu as pontas dos seus dedos pelo peito largo, subindo pelos ombros firmes até tocar a nuca do rapaz, brincando com os finos fios negros que havia na mesma. Os lábios ainda explorando um ao outro pareciam querer descobrir segredos somente naquele gesto e com um puxão Jacob colou mais os seus corpos, não deixando uma brecha que fosse entre os mesmos. Kaylee fechou os dígitos nos cabelos macios do nativo enquanto arrepios de prazer desciam pela sua espinha somente por causa da proximidade de ambos.

Jacob a apertou mais em seus braços e a garota gemeu em protesto, sentindo os seus músculos ainda doloridos reclamarem diante do gesto. Prontamente, notando o desconforto da jovem, o transmorfo afastou-se lentamente dela, o que gerou outro gemido de desagrado por parte da adolescente por ter perdido o calor do toque do rapaz.

- Acho melhor... irmos devagar. - Black murmurou enquanto Kaylee abria lentamente os olhos somente para ver que o rosto moreno dele estava levemente rubro, os lábios úmidos e entreabertos completamente convidativos e os cabelos desarrumados por causa de seus dedos criavam uma cena que a fazia, naquele instante, desejar retornar as atividades anteriores. E iria fazer isto se as mãos do nativo em sua cintura, a mantendo no lugar e a uma boa distância, não a tivesse impedido. Os olhos escuros dele tinham um brilho peculiar que parecia ser a mistura de divertimento e outra emoção difícil de reconhecer e ele deu um meio sorriso para a garota.

- Devagar mocinha, você ainda não está completamente recuperada. - alertou, franzindo as sobrancelhas grossas em seguida. - O que nos faz retornar ao assunto anterior. - Kaylee resmungou e em um gesto brusco soltou-se do rapaz, afastando-se dele em passos rápidos.

- Depois diz que sou eu que estraga o clima. Sinceramente, Jacob...

- Não pense que o assunto morreu, Kaylee. Eu ainda acho...

- É o único jeito, Jacob!

- Único jeito? Você acha que seus problemas irão se resolver se for até o covil dos Volturi para pedir a eles que parem com a perseguição? Kaylee... - aproximou-se dela em um piscar de olhos e segurou em seu braço, a girando e a forçando a encará-lo. - Nem todos os vampiros são complacentes como os Cullen. Aliás, os Volturi estão longe de serem isto. Sei muito bem por causa do frenesi que eles causaram quando resolveram vir da Itália atrás da Reneesme. Acha mesmo que se você for lá e pedir educadamente para eles tirarem o alerta, vão te ouvir? - a repreendeu e Kaylee comprimiu os lábios firmemente enquanto franzia o cenho.

- Óbvio que não. - rebateu em um tom determinado. - Mas eu não mencionei em nenhuma parte que a minha conversa com eles seria _educada_.

- O quê? - Jacob piscou aturdido, a soltando lentamente e a mirando com uma expressão confusa.

- Está na hora de combater fogo com fogo, Jake. Aro destruiu a minha vida por puro medo. Pois então, agora eu irei dar um motivo a ele para me temer.

- Kay...

- Já chega de bancar a boazinha. Está na hora de levar esta guerra para a porta dos Volturi e essa hora é agora.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Monroe ansiou e temeu este momento por dias, por isso não foi uma reação anormal para ele querer sumir sob a cobertas quando a porta do quarto onde estava hospedado na casa dos Cullen se abriu e pelo batente passou Kaylee em vez de Leah. Ele já havia se acostumado com a transmorfa, mesmo que a mesma gostasse de cutucar as suas feridas mal cicatrizadas com ferro quente. Ao menos era alguém com quem conversar que ia além do Dr. Cullen cuja presença era uma dura lembrança do que ele já foi, como um pesadelo que insistia em não largá-lo.

A porta bateu com um estalo atrás da garota, fazendo Jackson dar um pulo como um animal assustado sobre o colchão enquanto os seus olhos claros observavam a jovem cruzar as mãos às costas e apoiar-se contra a madeira. Ela parecia saudável, para o que tinha ouvido de Leah e pelo que se lembrava da última vez que a vira, mas podia perceber que a expressão dela apresentava um certo ar de cansaço, assim como a sua postura.

- Carlisle nos disse que a sua recuperação está sendo mais lenta do que ele esperava. - foi a primeira coisa que ela disse depois de dois minutos com ambos se encarando em um silencio tenso. - Assim como disse que você solicita transferência para um local mais adequado. - local adequado era maneira de dizer. Monroe havia pedido ao Dr. Cullen que fosse levado a um hospital, como o procedimento padrão, mas o vampiro apenas o mirou longamente com os seus sábios olhos topazes e deu uma negativa com a cabeça.

- Embora você esteja fisicamente bem, ainda está fraco e não sabemos que tipo de sequelas tal incidente pode ter causado. - o médico havia explicado com uma voz suave. - Prefiro mantê-lo mais um pouco sob as minhas vistas do que levá-lo ao hospital onde possa ocorrer algum risco de exposição. - Monroe quis abrir a boca e indagar "exposição a que", mas então lembrou-se de imediato que agora fazia parte de um mundo surreal, secreto, e que até um tempo atrás só existia na sua coleção de revistas em quadrinhos.

- Eu só... - gaguejou, engolindo em seco. - eu não quero causar mais transtornos. - quis rir da ironia de suas palavras. Transtornos foi o que veio causando àquela família nos últimos dias.

- Você tem ideia do quanto isto soou ridículo, não tem? - Kaylee franziu as sobrancelhas e desencostou da porta, caminhando na direção de Monroe que deu outro pulo assustado e encolheu-se contra os travesseiros. Prontamente a garota congelou em seus movimentos e arqueou uma sobrancelha na direção dele. - Qual é o seu problema? - resmungou entre dentes e Jackson deu de ombros, soltando um longo suspiro e tentando relaxar progressivamente, mas falhando de maneira estrondosa.

- Eu... - gaguejou mais uma vez e inspirou profundamente para poder recuperar o controle. - Me desculpe. - pediu e sentiu-se estúpido. Desculpas era pouca coisa perto do que ele fez a garota na sua frente passar, perto do que ele a fez sofrer. Mas, no momento, não conseguia encontrar palavras melhores para se expressar. Kaylee suspirou, dando mais um passo à frente e arqueando as sobrancelhas quando viu Monroe sobressaltar-se mais uma vez. Estranhou, certo que tudo era novo, tudo era desconhecido e o recente trauma era capaz de balançar com o emocional de qualquer um, mas isso não explicava o porque do jovem estar arisco como um animal encurralado prestes a atacar ou fugir de seu predador.

- Como você se sente? - perguntou em um tom suave e não movendo mais um músculo para não assustar mais o jovem e Monroe franziu os lábios antes de soltar uma gargalhada rouca e sem vida.

- Como eu me sinto? - os olhos claros a miraram intensamente. - Eu literalmente morri e voltei a vida e nenhuma das duas experiências foi das melhores para mim. - soltou zombeteiro e Kaylee fez uma careta. - Embora eu deva... - suspirou longamente, perdendo toda a sua postura ofensiva. - lhe agradecer por tentar me salvar mesmo depois de tudo o que eu fiz. Sei que não merecia...

- Jackson. - a garota o cortou prontamente. - Eu poderia dizer que foram os meus instintos que me impediram de permitir que Jacob arrancasse a sua cabeça... - o jovem encolheu os ombros e fez uma careta ao lembrar-se dessa cena. Se fechasse os olhos e se concentrasse bem, ainda poderia visualizar os caninos grandes perto do seu pescoço e o hálito quente e ameaçador do lobo em sua nuca. Coisa que ele realmente não queria reviver tão cedo. - Mas você ainda é meu amigo. - uma facada no coração doeria menos do que as palavras dela. Não queria ser amigo de Kaylee, mas sabia que depois de tudo o que fez não teria como pedir mais do que isto.

- Isso não me isenta... - um grunhido vindo da garota o calou e quando a mesma se moveu novamente, aproximando-se de sua cama, ele conseguiu, desta vez, reprimir a vontade de sair correndo. Entretanto os seus olhos observavam de maneira atenta cada passo que a jovem dava.

- Mas o que há de errado com você? - Kaylee soltou exasperada ao perceber que as íris claras a acompanhavam como se a adolescente fosse uma ameaça que requeria extrema cautela.

- Nada. - Monroe soltou em um tom esganiçado e suas bochechas ficaram levemente rubras diante desta gafe.

- Nada? Você está agindo como se estivesse prestes a fugir pela janela. Sei que tivemos as nossas desavenças, mas eu não guardo rancor Jackson. Não vou ferir você ou coisa parecida. Não depois de todo o trabalho que eu tive para salvá-lo.

- Eu sei, mas é que...

- É o Jacob? - a menção do transmorfo fez o rapaz dar outra careta e soltar um baixo rosnado do fundo da garganta, enquanto os seus olhos ganhavam um tom mais escuro que o normal. Kaylee arqueou as sobrancelhas ao observar a reação do garoto e estendeu uma mão, tocando o braço dele em um gesto confortador. Entretanto, mal os seus dedos encostaram na pele pálida, Monroe recolheu o braço como se tivesse sido queimado e saiu da cama em um salto, tudo em apenas um piscar de olhos. - Mas que... - a jovem soltou surpresa diante da reação.

Do outro lado do quarto, Jackson somente piscava sem entender e olhava a sua volta como se tentasse compreender o que tinha acontecido neste meio tempo, mas não conseguindo chegar a nenhuma resposta satisfatória. Whitaker afastou-se da cama suavemente, dando a volta pela mesma e aproximando-se de Monroe com a mesma cautela com que uma pessoa se aproxima de um animal ferido.

- Jackson, respira fundo. - instruiu, pois podia ver pelas pupilas dilatadas e peito arfante que ele parecia estar entrando em choque. Monroe a mirou, inspirando profundamente como o ordenado e percebendo que as batidas de seu coração ecoavam em suas orelhas de maneira ensurdecedora. Kaylee deu mais um passo à frente e estendeu mais uma vez a sua mão, tocando hesitante o braço do rapaz e suspirando aliviada ao ver que desta vez ele não saiu correndo como antes. A garota franziu as sobrancelhas quando percebeu que a pele sob a ponta dos seus dedos estava anormalmente fria e com gestos suaves começou a guiá-lo de volta para a cama.

Monroe deixou-se levar até que seu quadril topou contra o colchão e o seu corpo dormente caiu sentado sobre o mesmo. De rabo de olho viu Kaylee ir até o armário que havia no quarto e abrir o mesmo, recolhendo um objeto de dentro dele que segundos depois ele identificou como um termômetro digital. Sentiu a ponta de metal do mesmo tocar o interior de sua orelha, mas não se abalou muito. Somente pulou de susto quando ouviu Kaylee sibilar ao seu lado e lhe lançar um olhar preocupado.

- Como você se sente Monroe? - Jackson arqueou as sobrancelhas na direção da jovem.

- Algum problema?

- Como se sente? - enfatizou a garota e Monroe suspirou.

- Emocionalmente instável, absolutamente culpado e me sentindo um idiota. - Kaylee rolou os olhos.

- Eu quero dizer fisicamente.

- Ah. Normal. - deu de ombros. - Por quê? - Kaylee afastou-se dele, o mirando de cima a baixo. Ele não parecia muito diferente do que antes. Os mesmos cabelos negros rebeldes, os olhos claros que não eram escondidos pelos óculos de aros grossos, a pele pálida e o jeito desengonçado e tímido de ser.

- Onde estão os seus óculos? - Monroe franziu as sobrancelhas diante da pergunta e rodou os olhos pelo quarto, dando de ombros em seguida.

- Não sei. - Kaylee estreitou os olhos. - Por quê? Alguma coisa errada? - a garota sacudiu a cabeça levemente e exalou o ar longamente.

- Fora o fato de que a sua temperatura corporal esta à 33.5 graus e você não estar sendo afetado por isso, não, não há nada errado. - Jackson arqueou ambas as sobrancelhas. Com esta temperatura ele deveria estar letárgico diante deste propenso quadro de hipotermia. Mas fora o estômago que ainda estava mareado, não se sentia sonolento ou cansado, somente, talvez, um pouco dolorido e inquieto.

- Tem certeza? - apontou para o termômetro digital na mão dela. - Esse negócio pode estar quebrado. - Kaylee somente rolou os olhos e tocou com as pontas dos dedos a pele do antebraço de Monroe.

- Você está frio. - recolheu os dedos, o encarando longamente como se ele fosse um espécime sob a lente de um microscópio. - Interessante. - Jackson a mirou sem entender.

- O quê?

- Aparentemente você reteve algumas características vampíricas. - o rapaz engoliu em seco ao ouvir isto. Não era uma boa notícia saber que não tinha perdido a natureza sangue-suga. - Seus reflexos estão mais aguçados, aparentemente seus sentidos também. - mirou os olhos límpidos que a encaravam sem o auxilio dos óculos horrendos que eram costumeiros no rosto de Jackson. - A pele fria, embora haja sangue correndo nas suas veias. Me pergunto: o que mais você herdou? - a garota ofegou como se tivesse sido iluminada com a reposta naquele instante. - Você se tornou um híbrido.

- Como? - Monroe soltou esganiçado.

- Fascinante! - um sorriso largo surgiu no rosto de Kaylee. - O primeiro híbrido criado ao invés de nascido. - ela piscou repetidamente e Monroe soltou um longo grunhido de descontentamento.

- Deveria me sentir especial? - resmungou, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e desviando o olhar do rosto divertido da jovem.

- Não exatamente. - Kaylee sentou-se na cama em um pulo, quicando prontamente sobre o colchão. - Mas veja pelo lado bom, agora somos duas criaturas peculiares vivendo entre mais criaturas peculiares. - Jackson apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha para ela. Como ela poderia encontrar um lado divertido na situação que ele vivia? Porque para ele não havia graça nenhuma naquele cenário.

- Se você diz. - resmungou e prontamente torceu o nariz quando a garota se aproximou um pouco mais. - Ah, faz uma coisa que eu to querendo dizer desde que você entrou.

- Se é outro pedido de desculpas – ela ergueu a palma em um sinal de "pare". - pode esquecer.

- Não, não é isso. - completou e a jovem fez uma expressão intrigada.

- Então o que é? - perguntou curiosa e Jackson fez uma careta.

- Que diabos de cheiro de cachorro molhado é este? - resmungou e Kaylee piscou por breves segundos para depois cair na gargalhada.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

- Realmente fascinante. - Monroe estava a um passo de tomar a pequena lanterna da mão de Carlisle e parti-la ao meio se o médico continuasse mirando aquela luz irritante em suas íris fotossensíveis. - Me desculpe. - o vampiro pareceu notar o desconforto do rapaz e desligou a lanterna, a guardando no bolso de sua calça social. - Nunca pensei que tal mutação fosse possível. Mas depois do nascimento da Reneesme e de conhecer a Kaylee estou começando a repensar os meus conceitos.

- A esta altura da vida, doutor? Eu comecei a repensar os meus no segundo que vi Jacob na forma de um lobo gigante. - Kaylee gracejou a Carlisle deu um meio sorriso para ela. Havia chamado o médico no momento que percebeu que Jackson não voltara a ser totalmente humano e agora entendia porque o patriarca dos Cullen havia hesitado em transferir o rapaz para o hospital como era procedimento padrão. Não que o homem estivesse esperando algo deste nível acontecer, mas com certeza algo diferente ele esperava que acontecesse.

- E por falar no seu adorado vira-lata. - Monroe resmungou. - Onde ele está que ainda não invadiu este quarto querendo me esquartejar? - Whitaker deu um meio sorriso de escárnio.

- Escola. Conhece? Aquele lugar que os jovens são obrigados a ir para ver se adquirem alguma sabedoria. Jacob faltou muitas aulas nos últimos dias por minha causa, mas agora as desculpas dele acabaram. Então eu o chutei para fora de casa. - deu de ombros e Jackson abafou uma risada somente ao imaginar a cena. Rapidamente o divertimento esvaiu ao mirar os olhos dourados de Carlisle sobre a sua pessoa e suspirou longamente.

- E agora? - perguntou e o médico mirou Kaylee de esguelha e a garota desviou o olhar para as cortinas do quarto que tremulavam com a suave brisa da tarde. - O que foi? - Monroe perguntou inquieto e quando se viu sob o olhar de dois orbes amêndoas entristecidos, ficou ainda mais preocupado.

- Eu sinto muito Monroe. - o rapaz franziu as sobrancelhas diante do pedido de desculpas. Afinal, foi ele que causou problemas ultimamente e não o contrário.

- Por quê? - Kaylee suspirou longamente e Carlisle assentiu com a cabeça ao ser mirado brevemente pela garota. Sem dizer nada, o vampiro deu meia volta e saiu do quarto, deixando ambos sozinhos novamente. - O que foi? - Monroe perguntou em um tom apreensivo ao ver a troca de olhares entre a jovem e o médico antes deste partir.

- Você, em nenhum momento, parou para perguntar o que uma humana faz vivendo com um clã de vampiros que compartilham o mesmo teto com transmorfos que tem como principal função defender a humanidade destes mesmos vampiros? - Jackson tinha que confessar que a pergunta lhe passou pela cabeça, várias e várias vezes. Era mais do que peculiar aquela família, era completamente fora da realidade se ele fosse ignorar a natureza sobrenatural deles. Nenhum dos integrantes do clã era parecido com outro, nenhum se complementava em personalidade, mas ao mesmo tempo conviviam em uma harmonia estranha.

- Confesso que já me passou pela cabeça, mas não ousei perguntar.

- Pois bem, e seu eu lhe disser que conheço o Jacob e os Cullen há menos de um ano? - o rapaz piscou. Isto parecia impossível, todos protegiam e cercavam Kaylee como se conhecessem a mesma desde o berço. - Talvez seja melhor eu explicar do começo.

E explicar foi o que ela fez. Contou como ficou órfã ainda criança, de como foi criada pela tia no subúrbio de Chicago, da sua vida que na época consistia em ir de casa para a escola e depois para a loja esotérica. Dos treinos na equipe de vôlei, dos campeonatos, da vida comum e normal que levava até que uma noite foi atacada na escuridão e levada as pressas para o hospital sangrando e contorcendo-se sobre a maca pois todo o seu corpo parecia pegar fogo.

- Como? - Monroe piscou ao reconhecer no relato dela a sensação familiar que era o veneno vampírico percorrendo as veias e parecendo destruir tudo em seu caminho.

- Eu fui atacada por um vampiro e Jacob me salvou. Ele viu que alguma coisa estava errada quando em vez de absorver o veneno eu comecei a expulsá-lo do meu corpo. Foi assim que nos conhecemos. - Jackson piscou novamente. Então daí que veio a imunidade da garota e a capacidade da mesma de dar um choque anafilático em um vampiro. Realmente interessante. E mais interessante ficou a medida que a história prosseguia.

Kaylee contou como Jacob foi parar em Chicago, fugindo de um coração partido, como o mesmo foi abrigado por ela e pela tia para meses depois ter que retornar a Forks, sua cidade natal, para ajudar a mesma mulher que o havia magoado e como Kaylee foi atrás dele para trazê-lo de volta e descobriu por acidente o mundo que hoje ele também fazia parte. E então ela chegou na parte dos Volturi e Jackson sentiu como se uma pedra de gelo tivesse descido pela sua espinha à medida que a menina relatava o seu encontro com o clã italiano.

- E é por isso que eu peço desculpas. - falou ao fim de minutos contanto tudo que lhe aconteceu nos últimos meses.

- Ainda não entendo. - Kaylee suspirou e desceu da cama lentamente, indo até o outro lado do quarto e apoiando-se com um ombro na parede enquanto cruzava os braços sobre o peito, continuando a falar sem mirar Jackson nos olhos.

- Os Volturi já estão atrás de mim pelo que eu sou, foi por isso que Sebastian criou a confusão que criou. Mas quando eles descobrirem sobre você... Quando o curei foi um golpe de sorte, quando vi que Jacob conseguiu feri-lo a ponto de arrancar sangue percebi que alguma coisa estava errada. Seus movimentos estavam mais lentos, onde eu o havia machucado com a pedra não havia cicatrizado e tinha um hematoma se formando e então percebi que meu sangue entrou em contato com o seu, o que foi o suficiente para começar um processo de cura. Foi então que me arrisquei daquela maneira. Apenas não pensei que você reteria algumas características vampíricas. Acho que o cansaço me fez empregar menos força que o necessário para fazer a reversão completa.

- Kaylee... - Monroe suspirou longamente. - Confesso que estou surpreso e chocado ao saber que não serei mais o mesmo. Mas ao mesmo tempo estou grato de ter ao menos um pouco de normalidade de volta. Não gostei do que me tornei quando era vampiro, não importa o quão forte eu tenha ficado, o quão ágil ou o quão belo. O fato de não conseguir me controlar instintivamente é enervante. Não gosto da ideia de perder o controle. - a garota sorriu ao ouvir isto.

- Parece que somos parecidos neste ponto. Mas ainda sim não me isenta da culpa de tê-lo tornado um alvo para os Volturi.

- E me diga, por favor, quem irá contar para eles? Os únicos que sabiam que eu era um vampiro eram Sebastian e seu bando e esses estão mortos, e agora os Cullen, e creio que os mesmos não irão espalhar a novidade por aí. E eu, convenhamos, se eu começar a soltar essa história aos quatro ventos vão me jogar em um sanatório, mesmo que Lafayette não tenha um. Talvez sejam capazes de construir um somente para esta honra. - a garota riu e voltou-se para encará-lo.

- Tem razão. - ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos. - Jasper vai querer fazer experiências com você. - se possível, Monroe ficou ainda mais pálido e soltou um fraco:

- Como? - Kaylee gargalhou diante da expressão horrorizada do rapaz e sacudiu a cabeça em uma negativa.

- Você só pensar o pior. Ele vai querer te testar, saber até onde vai os seus limites, como faz comigo. - a cor voltou aos poucos ao rosto de Jackson, mas, mesmo assim, os olhos levaram mais um tempo para voltarem ao tamanho normal.

- E que tipo de testes seriam esses? - perguntou temeroso e seu coração deu um pulo no peito quando Kaylee somente lhe deu um sorriso de canto de boca e sentenciou:

- Você vai descobrir.

**oOo**

E descobrir foi o que Monroe fez, de maneira desagradável e dolorosa, dois dias depois quando o seu estômago mareado finalmente parou de protestar diante de qualquer comida que via e seu medo irracional dos outros Cullen foi diminuindo. Na verdade, ele foi praticamente forçado a superar seus temores quando uma Alice extasiada entrou no seu quarto valsando e o arrancou da cama, empolgada com a perspectiva de ajudar no treinamento, principalmente porque ela já tinha preparado todo o figurino para o mesmo.

E agora Jackson se via no jardim dos fundos da mansão Cullen com uma calça negra de ginástica de marca, tênis com amortecedores de impacto e uma camisa branca justa que deixava os músculos de seus braços a mostra. Leah quando viu o rapaz aparecer no local vestido desta maneira apenas tinha arqueado uma sobrancelha surpresa e murmurado para Kaylee ao seu lado:

- Parece que não foi só os sentidos que ele herdou de seu breve lapso vampírico. - comentou, estando ciente, como todos os outros moradores da casa, sobre o que Monroe tinha se tornado. Lee somente gargalhou e deu uma cotovelada na nativa de leve.

- Está dizendo que Monroe tornou-se um espécime digno de sua atenção? - zombou e a transmorfa somente deu de ombros, não comentando nada.

Monroe por sua vez percorria os seus olhos cinzentos por todo o local, visualizando os Cullen, com todos presentes exceto a pequena Reneesme e Seth, Leah e fixando o seu olhar em Kaylee que ergueu ambos os dedões das mãos em um gesto de incentivo para ele. O rapaz deu um pequeno sorriso nervoso para a garota que prontamente desapareceu quando Jasper surgiu na sua frente em um piscar de olhos. Em um gesto instintivo, o adolescente soltou um grito agudo surpreso, o que fez as suas bochechas corarem diante da gafe, e em um salto acima da capacidade humana recuou a uma boa distância do vampiro.

Jasper arqueou ambas as sobrancelhas ao ver a reação do garoto e mirou Carlisle de esguelha. O patriarca não estava brincando quando disse que o rapaz havia se tornado um híbrido o que por um lado era bom e por outro não. O lado bom era que eles poderiam, agora, ter uma breve ideia do que Nessie se tornaria quando crescesse, as suas capacidades e seus talentos. O lado ruim era que demonstrava até que ponto iam os dons de Kaylee, o que a tornava um alvo ainda mais marcado pelos Volturi se os mesmos descobrissem. O clã italiano, Aro especificamente, havia soltado o alerta justamente por isso:

Pela propensa ameaça que Kaylee poderia ser para a raça.

Se o vampiro descobrisse que ela foi capaz de trazer de volta a vida um recém-nascido e neste meio tempo matado outro vampiro com as próprias mãos, as coisas ficariam ainda mais complicadas daqui para frente.

- O que vamos testar primeiro? Força, velocidade ou – Jasper começou a dizer e em outro piscar de olhos sumiu em um borrão para reaparecer na frente de Monroe, soltando um "ha" no rosto do garoto que deu outro pulo para trás de susto. - reflexo? - concluiu, cruzando os braços sobre o peito em um gesto presunçoso.

- Ele está gostando disto, não está? Torturar o pobre rapaz de susto. - Kaylee murmurou para Alice que tinha surgido ao seu lado e a mulher apenas deu um meio sorriso para ela.

- Jasper se apegou a você Lee, e creio que esta é a única maneira dele se vingar pelo que Monroe fez. - explicou e a adolescente franziu as sobrancelhas em preocupação. - Não se preocupe, ele não vai causar estragos no garoto. Ao menos não muitos. - Kaylee voltou a atenção para a dupla no meio do jardim, com Monroe tentando escapar das súbitas investidas de Jasper e falhando miseravelmente.

O jovem ainda nutria um medo terrível daquele mundo desconhecido do qual agora fazia parte, um medo que Whitaker compreendia ser uma reação normal humana, coisa que ela não teve, em partes. Descobrir a existência de vampiros e lobos demorou um pouco para ser processado pela sua mente que não conseguia explicar cientificamente esta possibilidade. Mas agora, se avaliasse bem, em nenhum momento sentiu realmente um medo terrível deles. Nem ao menos quando foi atacada. O que sentiu naqueles momentos, agora percebia, foi uma frustração intensa por tudo o que estava acontecendo em sua vida e medo pelas outras pessoas que estavam se arriscando por ela.

- Aonde você vai? - Leah perguntou ao ver a garota dar meia volta para deixar os jardins e o espetáculo que estava sendo Jasper se divertindo em causar sustos no Monroe.

- Procurar o Jacob, preciso conversar com ele. - declarou, partindo em seguida. Precisava encontrar Jacob e convencê-lo de uma vez por todas que a única maneira deles terem paz era enfrentando os Volturi. E ela sabia exatamente como.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

- Eu me sentiria muito mais confiante se tivesse o seu apoio ao invés dessa cara amarrada. - Kaylee disse assim que se sentou ao lado de Jacob sob a copa da mangueira que havia no jardim. O transmorfo apenas lançou à ela um breve olhar antes de voltar a fitar o horizonte. - Jacob... - a garota disse em um longo suspiro.

Tentar convencer Black de alguma coisa era o mesmo que tentar tirar leite de uma pedra: um trabalho árduo e impossível. Entretanto, se ela tinha chegado tão longe em suas decisões, decisões essas que mudaram por completo a sua vida, foi porque Jacob esteve ao lado dela a apoiando e a guiando. Não tê-lo como o seu fiel escudeiro em mais esta empreitada a desanimava, mas não a fazia mudar de ideia.

Se Jacob era teimoso, Kaylee conseguia ser mais teimosa e elevado a décima potência.

- Eu apoiaria se fosse uma decisão sensata, o que não é. O que você quer fazer é suicídio.

- É o único jeito... - a jovem engoliu as suas justificativas quando viu as íris escuras de Jacob sobre a sua pessoa, a mirando intensamente, a avaliando de maneira enervante, como se o rapaz quisesse desvendá-la somente com aquele olhar.

Por fim, ele virou o rosto e deixou de fitá-la, voltando a sua atenção para a mansão ao longe enquanto soltava um ruído de escárnio.

- Você e Bella são mais parecidas do que imagina. - Kaylee empertigou-se e adquiriu uma expressão ofendida.

Poderia, agora, dar-se relativamente bem com Isabella, mas ainda guardava as suas mágoas em relação a vampira por tudo que ela fez à Jacob. E Black sabia disso e tinha a ousadia de tecer comparações.

Era muito mais esperta que Bella Cullen, literalmente, portanto não precisava ser humilhada desta maneira.

- Ela escolheu o arriscado ao confortável.

- Escolheu Edward a você. - Kaylee provocou e como previsto recebeu um olhar irado de Jacob. Bem, ele que tinha começado com as comparações ofensivas, agora que aguentasse o tranco.

- Se tivesse ficado comigo não precisaria viver uma vida de mentiras, ver as pessoas que ama perecer diante de seus olhos enquanto continuasse aqui, firme e forte. Bella não percebe isto, mas quando ela tiver que enterrar o pai e a mãe e todos os amigos que um dia conheceu, vai perceber o verdadeiro significado do que é ser imortal.

- Acho que você não entende... - e Kaylee não acreditava que estava defendendo a vampira. - A ordem natural das coisas é os filhos enterrarem os pais. Até onde compreendi, Bella não fez amigos para a vida na escola. As pessoas mais importantes para ela: o marido e a filha, viverão tanto quanto ela. Bella teve o que queria, o problema é que o que ela queria não incluía você.

- Exatamente o que você está fazendo agora. - Jacob virou-se sobre a grama, sentando-se de frente para Kaylee para encará-la diretamente nos olhos.

- Isso não é verdade! Eu estou incluindo você...

- Não! Não está! Você bolou um plano louco do qual não concordo e não pensou nas consequências se o mesmo der errado. Como _eu_ fico se você morrer?

- Bem. Você vai ficar bem. Não será o fim do mundo.

- Será o fim do _meu_ mundo! - Jacob esbravejou, não acreditando na falta de consideração de Kaylee. Sabia que a menina era emocionalmente constipada, mas achava que depois do que aconteceu nos últimos dias, ambos tinham chegado a um entendimento. Aparentemente estava errado.

- Pessoas nascem e morrem todos os dias e se o pior acontecer, prefiro a morte do que viver o resto da minha vida assim! - Kaylee rebateu igualmente irritada.

Será que Jacob não entendia? Ela não queria viver o resto da vida daquela maneira: mudando de lar a cada minuto ou a cada possibilidade de ameaça sobre a sua vida por causa dos Volturi, não criando raiz, não podendo ter amigos, não podendo constituir família. Sempre fugindo, sempre mentindo. Poderia ter o sangue cigano em suas veias, mas não tinha o mesmo espírito nômade de seu povo.

Queria estabilidade. Queria viver como uma garota normal, mesmo que fosse cheia de peculiaridades.

- E eu realmente gostaria que você estivesse ao meu lado neste momento. - completou em um tom mais calmo, quase beirando a súplica, mas isso não amaciou o olhar duro que Jacob lhe dava.

- Eu me recuso. - o rapaz ergueu-se em um pulo. - Eu me recuso a compactuar com essa loucura, a ajudá-la a ir para a própria morte. Se quiser fazer isto, faça, mas não conte comigo para estar lá.

- Jacob... - ela ainda tentou convencê-lo, segurando em sua mão para impedi-lo de partir.

- Não! Não Kaylee. Desta vez eu me recuso a ser colocado em segundo lugar. - Jacob soltou-se bruscamente dela, lhe dando as costas e seguindo caminho pelos jardins de volta a mansão, não vendo o olhar desolado que Kaylee lançou em sua direção nem as lágrimas que brotaram nos olhos dela.

Até porque, ele estava ocupado demais impedindo que as suas próprias lágrimas rolassem pelo seu rosto.

**oOo**

- Nunca pensei que diria isto, mas concordo com o Jacob. - Monroe não precisava olhar para Kaylee para saber que a garota o mirava com os olhos largos em uma expressão surpresa.

Tecnicamente ele deveria estar feliz, certo? O relacionamento aparentemente impenetrável de Kaylee e Jacob ruiu em poucos segundos por causa de uma decisão dela. O que antes parecia ser uma ligação sólida entre eles hoje era constituída de farelos. Percebia isto no modo como a menina estava eternamente tensa, como Edward e Bella sempre olhavam para ela nos corredores da escola, durante os intervalos entre as aulas, como se esperassem que ela surtasse a qualquer momento. Fora que Jackson podia farejar a raiva, a mágoa e o desapontamento emanando da garota.

E, claro, havia o fato de que embora tenha sido liberado pelo Dr. Cullen para retornar ao convívio humano, Monroe ainda era obrigado a voltar todas as tardes depois da escola à mansão da família para assim continuar o seu treinamento. No começo o rapaz protestou, disse que já tinha aprendido o suficiente, mas quando mandou um integrante da equipe de futebol americano para e enfermaria com o nariz sangrando após uma provocação provinda do mesmo, percebeu que não estava tão 100 por cento quanto esperava.

O seu recente status de híbrido tinha dado a Monroe mais do que sentidos apurados, força sobre-humana e um gosto peculiar por carne mal passada. Também havia dado à ele um temperamento complicado de se controlar. O complacente menino nerd agora rosnava quando virava alvo de chacota dos colegas da escola e por alguns minutos ele conseguiu se controlar o suficiente para dar as costas aos seus provocadores e seguir em frente. O problema era que os implicantes nunca sabiam parar ao perceber que o implicado não lhes dava mais atenção.

Resultado? Um quarterback com um nariz quebrado e um Edward Cullen que teve que arrastar Jackson pelo pescoço para o banheiro mais próximo até que o mesmo se acalmasse e parasse de rosnar feito um cão enfurecido. No caso dele, um meio vampiro enfurecido.

- Você é meu amigo, não deveria estar ao meu lado? - desta vez Monroe virou-se para mirar a garota sentada ao seu lado na arquibancada que beirava o campo de futebol americano da escola. Haviam tido um tempo livro e foram se refugiar no mesmo para conversar enquanto as suas palavras eram abafadas pela música e os gritos das líderes de torcida que treinavam à beira do gramado.

- Você é impossível. - Monroe soltou com um ruído de escárnio.

Apaixonou-se por Kaylee no momento que pôs os olhos nela ao vê-la pela primeira vez no colégio. Tentou se aproximar dela e fracassou. Virou um vampiro por causa dela, a sequestrou por causa disto e quase morreu pelos caninos de Jacob por causa do seu amor que foi potencializado ao máximo, a ponto de se tornar uma obsessão cega, quando foi transformado, apenas para a menina considerá-lo, agora, depois de tudo o que aconteceu, apenas um amigo.

Leah tinha razão: Kaylee era naturalmente obtusa.

Foi com Monroe em relação aos seus sentimentos e agora estava fazendo o mesmo com Jacob.

- Certo, fique ao lado do Black, mas não foi para falar sobre o Jacob que eu te trouxe aqui. - Monroe riu. Não? Nos últimos vinte minutos tudo o que Jackson ouviu sair da boca de Kaylee foi como Jacob estava sendo intolerante, como ele estava sendo insensível, será que ele não entendia o lado dela? O rapaz não sabia se rolava os olhos, ria ou fugia. Não queria ser o ombro amigo para Kaylee chorar os seus problemas de relacionamento, não quando ele já tinha problemas o suficiente na sua vida.

- Poderia ter me enganado. - debochou e recebeu um cutucão nas costelas de Kaylee. Em um outro dia o mesmo até machucaria, mas hoje pareceu mais cócegas do que uma cutucada de verdade.

Ser um híbrido tinha as suas vantagens de vez em quando.

- Eu preciso de ajuda quanto... - Kaylee abaixou o tom de voz. - aos Volturi. - e Monroe arqueou as sobrancelhas.

Uma das razões pela qual Carlisle insistiu que Monroe continuasse o seu treinamento foi por causa desses Volturi. O médico explicara o que eles eram, a força de sua influência na comunidade vampírica e o quanto poderiam ser perigosos. Fora o fato que os mesmos já tinham causado problemas quando souberam da Reneesme, eram a causa da perseguição do mundo sobrenatural à Kaylee e com certeza a situação ficaria mais complicada se chegasse aos ouvidos de Aro, o líder do clã, o que Whitaker tinha feito. Que ela tinha trazido um vampiro recém-nascido de volta a vida e o transformado em um híbrido como Nessie.

- E é por isso que eu concordo com o Jacob. Os Cullen me contaram histórias o suficiente para saber que eu _jamais_ quero cruzar com esses Volturi. E você pretende entrar no covil deles e enfrentá-los diretamente? Como, posso saber?

- Do mesmo jeito que eu curei você. - Kaylee esclareceu e Monroe piscou repetidamente, sem entender.

- Pretende curá-los? Transformá-los em humanos? Pelo que Carlisle me explicou, a sua tentativa louca só funcionou comigo porque eu era um recém-nascido, ainda tinha sangue humano dentro de mim, não estava completamente estabilizado em minha transformação. Mas os Volturi? Eles são vampiros seculares, milenares, não há como trazê-los de volta. Mesmo que toda essa coisa de sobrenatural seja além da compreensão científica, ainda sim, equacionando a situação, eles só têm veneno dentro deles. Os órgãos já estão petrificados, você não tem com o que trabalhar.

- Eu sei.

- Então?

- Eu trouxe você de volta não porque reativei o seu sistema, mas porque causei em você o mesmo que aconteceu comigo quando fui mordida por um vampiro. - essa história Monroe conhecia.

Aliás, Jackson conhecia tudo sobre a vida de Kaylee naquele momento. A garota havia lhe dito toda a verdade quando o rapaz ainda estava convalescendo, sem esquecer uma vírgula, para o desagrado de Jacob e alguns outros vampiros do clã Cullen que ainda não iam com a sua cara. Portanto, o jovem sabia o que resultou do primeiro encontro da garota com um sanguessuga.

- Eu causei um choque anafilático em seu corpo, o fazendo expulsar o veneno e depois reiniciei os seus órgãos usando o meu sangue que havia penetrado em seu sistema, da mesma maneira que o uso quando quero me curar.

- Sim, mas com os Volturi você só causará um choque anafilático... - Monroe arregalou os olhos quando a compreensão o abateu. - que irá expulsar o veneno do corpo deles. Entretanto, como eles só têm veneno no corpo e não possuem mais órgãos para serem reiniciados...

- O que aconteceria com eles seria o equivalente a uma hemorragia intensa. - Kaylee completou. - Eles iriam "sangrar" até a morte.

- Esperto isto. Só tem um porém: como você vai chegar perto o suficiente deles para causar qualquer rachadura na pele deles e assim introduzir o seu sangue? Aliás, como você vai ocultar o seu cheiro e o cheiro do seu sangue deles?

- Bem, é aí que você entra. - Jackson franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Kaylee... Eu agradeço que você tenha me trazido de volta a vida, mesmo que tenha sido por sua causa que eu tenha morrido em primeiro lugar...

- Geez. - debochou Kaylee. - De nada.

- Mas acredito que a razão de eu estar treinando enlouquecidamente com Carlisle e companhia é para saber me controlar o suficiente para evitar chamar a atenção dos Volturi para mim. Portanto não, não quero me despencar até a Itália e me oferecer à eles como um sacrifício só porque você me pediu. Não sou louco como você. - Kaylee prontamente reagiu a declaração dele ao lhe dar um tapa na cabeça, o que fez o capuz do casaco de moletom que Monroe usava descobrir a mesma e lhe cair sobre os ombros.

O resultado foi imediato assim que a cabeça do rapaz foi descoberta: as meninas líderes de torcida que treinavam à beira do campo pararam em seus saltos e piruetas e voltaram-se na direção da dupla nas arquibancadas, dando gritinhos e risadinhas enquanto acenavam para Jackson.

Monroe abaixou a cabeça para esconder o rosto rubro de vergonha, não sem antes dar um aceno de resposta para elas, e recolocou o capuz.

Sua experiência sobrenatural também o havia deixado atraente aos olhos mortais. Quando humano ele era simplório demais, desajeitado demais, mesmo que possuísse qualidades que quando exploradas ressaltavam aos olhos, como da vez em que se fantasiou de Robin Hood. Como híbrido, Jackson estava acima da média, havia ganhado uma confiança que antes não existia, os olhos cinzentos não eram mais escondidos por óculos grandes e de aros grossos e por onde passava pela escola ou pelas ruas, arrancava suspiros de apreciação.

Monroe não estava tão acostumado assim com a nova fama e mesmo que no começo tenha se aproveitado um pouco dela, pois da noite para o dia deixou de ser um nada para se tornar o Sr. Popular na escola, depois de um tempo a mesma cansava. Fisicamente ele poderia estar mudado, a personalidade poderia ter sido levemente alterada por causa dos "genes" vampíricos, mas os seus objetivos ainda eram os mesmos. Jackson ainda queria se formar com honras e seguir para uma boa faculdade e meninas cabeças de vento não lhe atraíam em nada.

- Não! Você não irá conosco, embora fosse de grande ajuda, mas um grupo grande chamaria a atenção dos Volturi. Não, o que eu quero é uma maneira de penetrar no castelo deles sem ser notada até o último momento.

- Então você quer um milagre. - caçoou e Kaylee rolou os olhos.

- Na verdade, - a garota sorriu matreira para ele. - eu quero um abafador de cheiro.

- O quê?

- Eu preciso de algo que encubra o cheiro dos Cullen dos Volturi. Somente para nos dar brecha o suficiente para darmos o bote.

- E como vocês darão "o bote"?

- Isto é entre Jasper, Rosalie e eu. - Monroe não queria nem saber. Rosalie era maluca e Jasper desregulado. Tão parecidos que não era à toa que as pessoas pensavam que eles eram irmãos. Portanto, o que quer que ambos estivessem planejando seria grande e devastador.

- Certo... - ponderou. - Algo para abafar o cheiro dos Cullen. - pensou por alguns minutos em silêncio, até que algo lhe veio a mente, o que o fez dar um sorriso de canto de boca para Kaylee, deixando a mostra um canino levemente saliente. - Acho que tenho algo perfeito para isso.

Kaylee bateu palmas, extasiada. A primeira parte do plano estava em andamento, agora faltava o restante e então partir para Volterra. Tinha um certo líder dos Volturi com quem conversar.


End file.
